


you guard my body; i'll guard my heart

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aloe Vera Gel As Lube, Beaches, Blushing, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcyland Vacation Challenge, Dorks, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Lube, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a human vibrator, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sensual Sunscreen Application, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sunbathing, Sunburn, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, tropical island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy just wanted a quiet, non-enhanced, vacation.But Jane was worried and sent along the exact opposite of non-enhanced to keep her safe.It's also unfortunate that besides being the exact opposite of non-enhanced, he's cute. And looks good with his shirt off. And parts the clouds when he smiles.Super unfortunate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, this is a day late because I just got the idea for it today. 
> 
> I was going to do a series of one shots like I usually do with these challenges, but I decided instead to write this. 
> 
> It's going to be a multi-chapter fic. The challenge prompts I'm using are: 
> 
> Chapter 1 - Day 1 - Tropical Island  
> Chapter 2 - Day 6 - Napping under the sun  
> Chapter 3 - Day 7 - Clothing Optional/Day 8 Sunburns  
> Chapter 4 - Day 12 - Favorite Place on Earth

Darcy had picked the island at random.

Like, she’d put the names in a randomizer and chosen the first one that it spit out.

And she hadn’t told  _ anyone _ where she was going. Well, she’d told Jane. But Jane didn’t count as people.

She hadn’t told anyone because she needed to  _ not _ be bothered. Darcy had realized that around the same time she was holding some huge piece of equipment for Jane and watching some blobby space monster flop towards them like a gigantic slug of death.

She’d glanced over at Dr. Selvig and mouthed, “I need a vacation.”

“No, Darcy!” he’d called. “I don’t have a bicycle!”

And she’d decided then and there, first off… not to confide in Erik when space slugs were slowly invading through one of Jane’s wormhole pocket verses, and secondly, to take a tropical vacay ASAP.

So when Darcy settled herself on the rented chair on the semi-private beach, pulling her sunglasses and her e-reader from her big bag, she wasn’t expecting to see someone she knew.

Let alone  _ him _ .

He skidded to a halt beside her, dropping a volleyball at her feet in his surprise. And when she said skidded, she meant skidded. Because his super-fast running made him kind of blur a little when he scrambled to stop.

Darcy glanced up, and did a double take because no way was this happening.

“Oh shit,” she groused, her e-reader thumping on her thigh when she dropped it. “Don’t tell me there are aliens here too…”

Pietro grinned, flashing her that panty-melting smile and shaking his head as he knelt to scoop up the volleyball. “No, no aliens. I promise.” He was looking positively sinful in a pair of boardshorts slung low on his hips. Showed off that very toned physique she liked to daydream about.

Daydreams were one thing. The reality was another. And Pietro in reality talked  _ way _ too much to live up to the fantasies.

“Just a snarky speedster here to ruin my tropical vacation,” she grumbled, reaching for her bag and resolving to spend the rest of the day in the spa, far away from anyone who recognized her.

“No, no…” he protested, holding out his hand like she was some kind of a wild animal and he was trying to convince her he wouldn’t make a tasty snack. “No, I am just… I am here to…  _ relax _ . My therapist said it would be good for me.”

Sure. Right. Pietro never spoke at his therapy appointments. As the one who had to schedule them, she was well aware of his opinions of therapy.

“And you just so  _ happen _ to end up on the same island where I am. The same island that I picked at random? And told no one but Jane where I’d be?”

He tossed the ball in the air and shrugged, his grin even more adorably infuriating. “It is a small world, huh?”

Darcy swung her feet around to the other side of the chair and grabbed her bag. “Yep. And it just keeps getting smaller and smaller, lemme tell ya…”

“Don’t go,” he drawled. “I won’t bother you again.”

“Damn straight. Because I’m spending the rest of the week away from you.”

“Wait! Darcy… “ Pietro protested, tossing the ball back to the group of people who were calling from the volleyball net. “It seems sort of silly, doesn’t it?”

“What?” she asked, her feet burning a little as she walked back up towards the resort.

“That you are here, and I am here, and we will not see each other again the entire time?”

She sniffed and shook her head. “Nuh-uh, Wonder Boy. This is not turning into an island hook-up for you. I am not looking for that kind of thing.”

He scoffed, stopping to prop both hands on his hips, and kind of forcing Darcy to stop too if she wanted to hear what he had to say. Which she didn’t. And her feet were burning in the sand, so she kept walking in the direction of her bungalow.

“Oh, really? Is that why you were flashing those pearly whites at the bartender last night?” Pietro asked, looking very smug and proud of himself. “Because not only are you barking up the wrong tree, that counts as ‘that kind of thing’.”

Darcy stopped walking and sputtered for a long moment. “Okay, bold of you to assume that’s the only reason to flirt with a bartender. I had a rum and coke that was mostly coke and I wanted him to spill a little more in the glass, and…” she trailed off, narrowing her eyes. “How did  _ you _ know I did that? If the first time I saw you was just now.”

He grinned again, shrugging sheepishly as he fell into step beside her. “Now, I was not supposed to tell you this, so please do not be angry… but your friend… Dr. Foster? She asked me to tag along and make sure you were… you were safe.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and started walking again.

Pietro zipped up beside her, spraying her legs with sand. “It’s my job to keep you safe, so--”

“Nothing bad is going to happen while I’m here,” she countered. “Except for maybe my feet getting burnt because you won’t let me live and get them out of this sand…”

She regretted saying anything, because in the next moment, she was being lifted high in the air, her bag was being slung over Pietro’s shoulder as he began to carry her back to the resort. “You really should remember to bring shoes,” he chastised.

“It wasn’t hot when I walked down here,” she argued, very noticeably tightening her arms around his neck as he walked.

It was important to note that he was walking. Not zipping.

Which was… an interesting development.

“So you didn’t plan ahead? Tell me again why you don’t need me to watch out for you…”

“I don’t need a bodyguard. Especially not such an annoying one,” she sighed.

“Still, I promised Dr. Foster,” he reminded her.

“Yeah… how did that happen? I’ve literally never seen you take an interest in another living soul. Is it jaded of me to assume you did this for the vacation?”

“If you think watching you flirt with gay bartenders is a vacation, you need another definition of the word,” he replied, walking up the wooden stairs to the mini bungalow village where she was staying.

“I wasn’t flirting. I was trying to get more alcohol.”

“All the more reason for me to be here,” Pietro argued, bringing her to the door of her bungalow. He paused. “Want me to carry you over the threshold?”

Darcy struggled in his arms, succeeding in plopping only one foot on the deck while the other remained in his very strong arms. It made it look like they were attempting some kind of contortion-y sex position, and caused the couple in the bungalow next door to wolf-whistle.

_ “Wooo! Take it inside, you two!” _

Pietro grinned salaciously, raising his eyebrows. Darcy grumbled and pinched his arm so he’d let her go.

And then she yanked her bag off his shoulder and stormed into her bungalow, dropping it on the chair by the door as he loitered in her doorway. “Can I come in, or would you rather I stay out here?”

“Literally do whatever you want,” she said, sighing as he ducked inside. “I’d ask how you knew which bungalow was mine, but I guess you’ve been spying on me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Please. I’m a terrible spy. Dr. Foster gave me your information. And I didn’t follow you anywhere that wasn’t public.”

“That traitor…” Darcy muttered, flopping down on the wicker couch and staring up at the thatched roof.

“She’s worried about you,” Pietro said, standing awkwardly by the door.

“I just… I needed a break from all of this,” she lamented. “But then, here you are, on my paradise island.”

Pietro tilted his head sympathetically. “If it makes you feel any better, I think Jane asked me because she thought you’d have a good time.”

Darcy raised her eyebrows. 

“Not like  _ that… _ ” he said, coughing. “Although, it can be like that if you…” He trailed off again at the look in her eyes, starting over.. “Because you and I? We get along. We’re close in age. We…” He shrugged. “Have talked?”

Darcy gestured to the other side of the couch. “Fair enough. Have a seat. Let’s watch Netflix or something…”

“You come to a tropical island to watch Netflix?” he asked. “You buy a new bathing suit for Netflix?”

She glanced down at the bikini she had on beneath her cover up. “How do you know it’s new?”

He shot her a look that pretty much said  _ ‘oh, please _ .’

“Okay, fine, Vacation Expert, what  _ should _ we do?”

He inhaled slowly, exhaling before answering. “Netflix. In the lazy river.”

Darcy had to grin at that. “Okay, okay. That  _ is _ better.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 6: Napping Under the Sun
> 
> Smut happens tomorrow! :D

The sun was so bright by the pool that Darcy had to shield her eyes over her sunglasses.

She had her pool bag packed with her beach towel, a ginormous bottle of ice water, her e-reader that was crammed full of trashy shifter romances, a huge bottle of sunscreen, and her phone, which she could use to order lunch from the resort cantina to be delivered poolside. All she needed was a lounge chair, and she could work on her tan and her laziness.

A quick look around the pool yielded no results.

And no Pietro either.

Not that she was looking.

Darcy shifted her bag to the other shoulder and finally spotted the latter leaning against the poolside bar, smiling at some girl in a skimpy gold bikini.

Hell, Darcy would probably smile at that girl too. Gold-Bikini-Maid was hella stacked, so, she couldn’t really blame the dude for being distracted.

Just then, she located a chair on the opposite side of the pool, but as soon as she took a step in that direction, someone else plopped down into it. Sighing, she continued looking, only to be thwarted by Pietro, who must have just noticed she was here and zipped on over.

“There you are,” he said, slowing to a relative jog beside her as she started walking around in search of a chair.

“Here I am,” she countered, making a big show of looking  _ around _ him. She didn’t want him getting the wrong idea that she was looking for him or something. Because she wasn’t.

“Oh, you need a chair? Allow me,” he flashed a grin her way and zipped off around the pool, coming to a halt in front of two chairs that were being vacated. He plopped down in one and placed his foot in the other, waving his arm frantically as she tried to keep from showing any mirth whatsoever at his frankly adorable display.

She wasn’t about to reward him for crashing her resort vacation. And laughing at his antics generally seemed to have that effect on him. Pietro was a performer, that was for sure. And if she gave an inch, he’d take a mile and assume she liked this sort of behavior. And then she’d never see the end of it.

Placing her bag down on the ground between them, she started to get comfortable. The bag was a barrier.  _ Boundaries _ .

Darcy pulled out her sunscreen, and after checking to make sure the ladies hadn’t popped out of her top, removed her cover up. She folded it twice and stuffed it in the bag, snapping open the bottle and squirting some into her hands.

Feeling his eyes on her, she purposefully didn’t look his way.

Instead, she concentrated on rubbing the Coppertone up and down her arms in a smooth, even layer.

She rubbed it over the tops of her breasts, down her belly and over her thighs. Fronts and backs. 

And then, she faltered. Because she had a handful of lotion, dripping down between her fingers, and no way of getting it on her back.

Pietro’s hand smoothed over hers, collecting the lotion. “Let me,” he said, and Darcy couldn’t really argue with him. Didn’t really want to, actually.

Not for any salacious reasons, though. Nope, she just wanted to make sure she got even coverage and protection out here in the sun. Darcy was what they called ‘white af’ and the sun was not her friend.

So she turned, allowing him to slowly apply lotion all over her back and shoulders.

Seriously.  He was  _ so _ slow.

His fingers glided over her skin, sending tingles up and down her arms, despite the heat. Honestly, this was rude, how slowly he was caressing her skin. And it was definite caressing. Rubbing usually felt kind of disconnected and hurried. And did she mention how fucking  _ slowly _ he was  _ caressing _ the sunscreen into her skin?

He spread the sunscreen in slow circles, moving down her spine, ending on the small of her back and clapping his hands together at the finish, bringing her out of the lull he’d put her in with his rhythmically sensual fingers.

She swallowed and he shifted in his seat.  “All done,” he said, as if the lack of touching wasn’t enough of a clue. As if she hadn’t noticed the lack of pressure from his dexterous digits.

“Thanks,” she said, her voice sounding low and raspy. If there was ever a time for Darcy Lewis to adopt a whiskey voice, it was definitely not now.

“You’re very welcome,” he replied, and she could just  _ hear _ the damn smile in his tone. He fucking knew what he was doing, that sly bastard.

Darcy turned on her chair, offering out the sunscreen.  “Do you need some?” She nodded down to his chest. His stomach. The just-this-side-of-offensive mega-toned Adonis belt that dipped into his board shorts.

His cheeks flushed slightly, the pinkness spreading down his neck and onto his chest.  “I… uh… yes?”

“You get your front, I’ll get your back?” she asked, wiggling the bottle in his direction.

He nodded and took the bottle, squirting some of the runny white lotion into his hands. It dripped onto his skin as he rubbed it into his chest.

And yes, this was rubbing, because he looked like he was in an actual hurry. His hands even blurred a little as he spread it down his arms.

He handed the bottle back to Darcy, smirking slightly as she took it from him. Pietro turned, and Darcy was met with the expanse of rippling muscle that was his back.

She never really paid attention to guys’ backs all that much.

Ass, yes.

Back, no.

But clearly, she was missing out.  Because as she  _ caressed  _ the lotion onto Pietro’s skin, all she could think about was raking her nails over it. Raising red welts. Nail-shaped crescents in his shoulders as she squeezed her thighs around his hips.

Basically any amount of holding on tightly because Pietro looked like he could give her the ride of her life.

Once she’d finished, she coughed quietly.  “Um… Done?” she said, dropping the sunscreen back into her bag and reaching down to fish out the e-reader, hoping against hope that he couldn’t see the blush rising in her cheeks.

Darcy couldn’t really pick anything to read, she couldn’t force her brain to make decisions right now. Plus, everything she had loaded onto the reader was so steamy she’d probably melt into a puddle of sexual tension. So, instead of reading, she pulled out her ice water, taking a long sip and offering it to Pietro.

He took it from her, and she settled back into her chair, bending one leg as the warm sun beat down on them.

She stared intently at the screen of her ereader, stared until the book covers on the display started blending together and her eyelids drooped.

It was  _ so _ warm, and it wasn’t like she was alone out here. And she wasn’t making a dent in her reading list. Maybe a small nap was in order.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here be the smut!
> 
> This is for both Day 7 and Day 8 (Clothing Optional and Sunburns)
> 
> A little disclaimer. Aloe Vera gel is used as lube in this chapter. It is my understanding (and personal experience, wink wink) that you can use the clear, 100% natural aloe vera gel as a natural lubricant. Also, it's edible, (superfood, anyone?) AND it doesn't stain your sheets like coconut oil does bc it's water based. (Some people say it can be sticky, but that's never been my experience with it)
> 
> Anywho, before you roast me because you don't believe me, check out this [source](https://www.condom-sizes.org/lubricants-2/pros-cons-using-aloe-vera-gel-lube-plus-alternative-must-try).

There was a knock at the door to her bungalow, and Darcy sighed heavily, pausing to gaze up at the ceiling before rolling to her left and placing her feet on the floor.

She winced as she straightened, her sunburn twinging as she moved, stretched.

Even with sunscreen, it still happened. Not as bad as it could have, she supposed.

But one minute, she was nodding off and the next, Pietro was shaking her awake because she’d fallen asleep by the pool.  Apparently, he had as well, and now she was reaping the consequences of her mistake.

There was a bottle of aloe vera gel calling her from the bathroom, but first. The door.

She hadn’t ordered anything for dinner yet, so it couldn’t be room service. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait too long to solve that mystery.

Darcy pulled open the door and exhaled at the sight of him.

Sporting a perfect bronze tan and smirking sheepishly was Pietro. 

“Hey…” he said, bringing up his hand to wave before jamming it back in his pocket.  “How is your…” 

Darcy pressed her own  over her bicep, leaving a white spot that quickly reddened in the wake of the pressure. “Medium rare, thanks for asking.”

“I am so sorry,” he murmured softly, running his fingers through his hair. “Is there anything I can do?”

She shrugged, wincing again as her bra strap dug into her shoulder. “Turn back time and don’t let me fall asleep?”

He tilted his head sympathetically. “I fell asleep too, if you’ll remember…”

“Yeah, well… go back in time and find something  _ else _ for us to do instead.”

His mouth twitched. “I can think of a couple of things, actually.”

Darcy’s teeth sank into her bottom lip. “Like what?  _ Volleyball _ ?”

His smirk spread into a full-fledged grin. “Something like that…” He placed one hand on the doorframe, still refraining from stepping fully through the door.  “Um…” he glanced down at their feet. Hers bare with painted toenails, his in some kind of weird beach shoe that looked like a foot and was probably really good for running. “May I come in?”

“Sure. I was about to rub aloe onto my toasted edges, but if you don’t mind waiting for me to do that, I’ll be with you in a minute.”  

“I could help with that? With soothing your edges?” he said. “I think I did alright with the sunscreen… even if you still burnt…”

“Yeah, you did. Nothing to be done about a moron who falls asleep outside.”

He scoffed, following her into the bathroom and patting the countertop of the double-sinked vanity. “You’re the least moronic person I know.” Pietro reached for the aloe, squeezing some out onto his hands and sliding both of them down her left arm, starting up at the shoulder.

His eyes were following his hands, watching the clear gel smooth over her inflamed skin.

“This aloe is nice… most of the stuff I’ve seen is green,” he said, gently moving his fingers over her shoulder, kneading it into her flesh.

“Yeah, it’s one-hundred percent pure, according to the label…” she said dumbly, reaching for the bottle. “No fillers or anything… that’s why it’s kind of melty… it’s just like squeezing it out of the plant.”

He pumped a little more onto his hand, moving to her other shoulder and giving it similar treatment. She shivered a little as the cold gel touched her skin. She placed the bottle back on the table.

Darcy watched his throat move as he swallowed, his eyes still focusing on what his hands were doing.

He reached her shoulder and gingerly moved her bra and shirt straps out of the way.  She winced as the elastic snapped a little, and he mumbled an apology.

Reaching behind her back, she fiddled with the clasp of her bra, unhooking it and quickly sliding the straps off her shoulders. “Sorry, but it was uncomfortable.”

Pietro smiled. “The whole point of this is to make you more comfortable…” His eyes strayed from her shoulder her her throat. Down slightly to glide over her collarbone.  “Do you want me to…” he paused, swallowing once more. “Put it elsewhere?”

Darcy nodded, her eyes seeking and holding his gaze. “Put it wherever you want.”

His eyes darkened significantly as he pumped more aloe into his hand. “And if I want to put it everywhere?”

He was teasing her. And she knew that, but she could give as good as she got. Her mama gave her a smart mouth and damn if she wasn’t going to use it.

“Do it, then,” she countered, quirking her eyebrow a little. “I’m burnt practically everywhere. So  _ please _ … put it everywhere.”

Pietro stepped a little closer, wrapping one arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to his body, his hips moving against hers as he pressed them between her spread thighs.

He smeared the gel over her collarbone, down over the tops of her breasts. The sudden chill had her nipples pebbling beneath her cami. Her breath came rapidly as he touched her more, moving his hand over the tops of her breasts and collarbone until the gel was sticky and drying. 

Only then did he bring his hand down to cup her through her shirt, hefting the weight of her breast  and passing the pad of his thumb over a stiff nipple. “You want it here too?”

She tried not to moan too loudly, settling for a muffled grunt as he raked the nail across the peak. “Yes,” she murmured.  “I want it there.”

Pietro reached for the hem of her shirt, tugging it up and over her head. Her nipples tightened more in the chill of the room and he reached over and pumped more aloe into his hand, a small amount, on the tip of his index finger.  He rolled it over her nipple, causing her to yelp at the cold.

“Shhh,” he murmured softly, “Your neighbors will hear you…”

“I don’t care,” she replied, gasping when he pinched her nipple lightly, pulling it and releasing, repeating the action until she was rocking her hips against his and he was switching to the other one.

He captured her lips this time, finally kissing her as he teased her tits and held her fast to the front of him.

Darcy reached for the ties of his board shorts and he let her. Let her loosen them on his hips.  Let her push them down to the floor, his erection springing free, only to be trapped between them as he rocked forward once more. She watched him grow harder, the tip darkening as he moved.

He pumped more aloe into his hands, smoothing it over her belly and down to the tops of her thighs.  Her shorts were still annoyingly in the way, but he didn’t look like he was about to move them anytime soon.

“More?” he murmured, more of a statement than a question as he rubbed more of the clear gel between his hands and reached for her breasts again.

His thumbs teased her nipples as Darcy took some initiative, slicking up her hands and, rubbing them over his cock, from base to tip. 

She smoothed the way for her hand and began to pump her fist up and down his swollen member, making his breath come out all stammery and loud. “Darcy…” he whispered, eyes fluttering closed as she worked him. 

He muttered some words she didn’t understand.  Sokovian, most likely.

He swirled his thumbs over her nipples a couple more times before he had to reach down and still her hand. “I don’t want this to be over yet,” he said with a soft chuckle, tugging on the waistband of her shorts.

He pulled those down and off, her panties too.  And he squeezed more aloe into his palm.

He swiped the cool gel over her pussy. Darcy gasped out his name as his fingers began to rub. To swirl.  Unimpeded, he tucked two into her opening, centering his thumb over her clit. His hand began to vibrate, to buzz over her clit and inside her as well.  A smug smile lit up his face as her hands gripped the countertop, slipping in all the aloe until she had no choice but to grasp his shoulders.

His strong, defined, shoulders.  HIs back.

She yearned to claw him, to mark him up. 

All those fantasies from the day before began to wash over her as his hand kept pulsing. 

She came with a shout, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as his hand continued to vibrate. Well past the end of her orgasm.

“Wait, wait,” she murmured, reaching down to still his hand.

He hummed and slowed his ministrations, never really stopping, even when her body clenched with aftershocks. His thumb moved in a ‘U’ shape around her clit.  Never touching it directly, but just circling it. All the while, his fingers moved inside her, pressing against that deep place that made her toes curl.

“Fuck… Pietro…” she moaned as she felt herself begin to pulse once more. It was over sooner this time, but she still raked her nails over his shoulders, still clung to him as he slowed his movements once more.  Never stopping, but slowing down.

“More?” he murmured.

She nodded in response and he smiled, tucking his thumb as he began to fuck his fingers in and out of her. He added a third finger inside her, wriggling over  _ that spot _ , pumping his hand between her thighs until she thought she couldn’t take it anymore. Until the pleasure was too much.

Darcy felt intense pressure, and she chanted his name over and over, gripping him as best she could as she felt the dam break and pleasure pulsed out from where he was touching her. Her hips bucked forward, riding his hand. 

Immediately, he un-tucked his thumb, centered it over her sensitive clit and buzzed it hard, causing a fourth, quick and intense orgasm to shatter her apart.

He was licking his fingers clean when she opened her eyes, winking as he reached down to touch himself, to work himself up.

“More,” she murmured, hopping down from the counter and turning her back towards him. She bent over the counter, her hands gripping the tiles as she presented herself to him.

His hands were on her hips in an instant, the blunt head of his cock pressing into her folds and then sliding into her.

He was thick. Thicker than she’d been having lately at any rate, so there was a bit of a stretch involved as he slowly stuffed himself inside her.

She looked up, into the mirror, watching his face as his hips met hers. Watching him shudder as she squeezed her walls around him.  

Pietro caught her gaze in the mirror, holding it in wonder before he started to move.  Started to rock into her.

His cock was so fucking hard inside her, she swore she could feel every ridge. Every vein. 

Whenever she squeezed, he grunted, bit down on his bottom lip and so, she kept up like that, squeezing as he pressed in, releasing as he pulled out. Until he was gripping her hips so tightly, she was sure there would be bruises leave bruises.

Darcy didn’t care. She just wanted him to feel as good as he made her feel.

He was thrusting shallowly towards the end, trying to keep from cumming, but she wasn’t having any of that. She was squeezing so fucking tightly around him, her thighs were shaking. 

His eyes were closed, his head tilted up towards the ceiling as he suddenly slammed his hips into hers. “Oh fuck… Darcy… I’m close…”

She hummed, gripping the countertop and meeting him thrust for thrust until he practically collapsed on her back.

His hands came to rest on either side of hers, his breath hot and staggered across her back as he tried not to sink to the floor.

It didn’t work, he  _ did _ sink, and she came with him, her knees hitting gently on the bath mat as he curled himself around her, his lips pressing along her spine.

When he pulled out, she could feel his release dripping down onto the carpet and she shuddered out a sigh.

“Does your burn feel better?” he asked, his voice rasping and low.

“Mmhmmm,” she hummed, relaxing into his embrace. “Might need a shower though.”  

“Give me a moment,” he said softly, pressing kisses against her skin. “We can shower, I can  _ clean _ you… and then I’ll put something else on your burn…” The way he said clean held certain  _ implications _ that made her belly swoop with anticipation.

Before today, Darcy might have thought that the prospect of  _ more _ orgasms after the four she had might have been a painful one. 

But the twinge of sensation in her thoroughly worked clit begged to differ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 12: Favorite Place on Earth
> 
> Slightly smutty, and very fluffy sweet. <3 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented! You make me feel so loved and wonderful! <3

“What time do we have to wake up tomorrow?” Pietro asked, his voice low as he rolled over on his side, reaching for the alarm clock on the bedside table.

“I dunno, like eight. Nine. We don’t have to be at the airport until noon and I already packed… did  _ you _ pack?”

He sniffed, arching an eyebrow and looking down at her as he set the alarm. “Of course. I went back to my place and did it while you were showering. It didn’t take long. But I’m a very tidy person, unlike you… who throws their clothing all over the room.”

“To be fair, you were throwing  _ yours _ just as much as mine,” she countered, a finger poking him in the chin as he set the clock back on the bedside table.

Smirking, Pietro settled down on the pillows, his arms cocooning around Darcy, holding her close and fast to the front of him. “Messy girl…” he murmured softly, his lips brushing against her hair.

Darcy stopped herself from saying something more. Something less teasing and more real. She’d had to stop herself many times since that first time.

No reason to bring more feelings into this if they weren’t wanted.

For all she knew, Pietro wouldn’t want to continue their little affair after they got back home. Maybe this was that island fever everyone talked about. It made your blood pump hot in your veins. Throw caution to the wind.

Of course, there was no way to know what kind of fling this was--the kind already flung, or the kind just beginning to fling--without talking. Words were good. Good words. Nice words. Adult words.

Relationship. Commitment. Friends with benefits. What happens on the island stays on the island.

Darcy took a deep breath, ready to ask him the Question. The only one that mattered.

She opened her mouth, but what came out wasn’t what she’d planned.

“Is this the kind of vacation you’d choose for yourself, Pietro?” she asked, inwardly balking at what her mouth had done. Without her brain’s permission.

_ Seriously, mouth. We were supposed to ask adulty questions. About relationships and feelings and where this is going! _

“I have no idea,” he replied, tightening his hold on her slightly. “I’ve never had a vacation before.”

“Right… right… sorry…” she stammered, “I just…” 

“I enjoyed myself, if that’s what you’re asking,” he said softly. “I’d enjoy myself more if you’d just ask what you want to ask instead of literally anything else.”

“If you know what I’m going to ask, why don’t  _ you _ ask, then?”

“Darcy, do you want to continue this…” he trailed off.  “This  _ thing _ … do you want to continue it after we leave? It’s fine if you don’t want to. But, if you did… that would be fine too.”

She felt a smile stretch its way languidly across her face. “I would love to continue this thing.”

Pietro noticeably relaxed, his fingers trailing up and down her forearm. “I’m relieved to hear you say that.”

“Really?” she asked, grinning even wider.

“ _ Really _ ,” he confirmed. “I worried that I was just a way to pass the time… I never really picked up on any reciprocated attraction before…”

“Are you serious?” Darcy asked, pushing up on her elbow and turning to face him.  “Because you must not have been looking very hard.”

He looked surprised. “I always thought you found me annoying.”

“Well, I mean. I  _ did _ .”

Chuckling, he ducked his head down to kiss her, his lips pulling gently as he laid them back down on the pillows.“Do you still?”

“Sometimes, but it helps that I can just kiss you quiet now.”

“Feel free to exercise that option anytime,” he whispered, his hand moving up to brush a strand of hair from in front of her face. “You tell me, Darcy… I know you chose this destination at random, but… if you could go anywhere you wanted, to your favorite place in the world, where would you go?”

She leaned over and kissed his lips. “I’d have to think about that one…”

“I know where I’d go,” he said, his voice low and raspy as he pushed up on one hand, the other trailing down her body and stopping on her hip.

He rucked up the hem of the shirt she was wearing--one of his--and bent down again, pressing soft kisses to her belly and working his way down further still.

“Not fair,” Darcy whimpered as his lips found her sex, tongue sliding over her as he pushed one knee out for better access. “And as far as I know, my vajayjay is  no vacation…”

“I don’t know about that,” he argued. “It’s warm, It’s very exclusive,” he murmured softly, running his tongue up her slit. “I always have a wonderful time…”

She sighed, relaxing in to his embrace, even bending her knees to give him more room to move between them.

“How wonderful?” she asked, one hand trailing down to ruffle his hair.

“It’s my favorite…”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time? <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar if you liked it! :D


End file.
